


Judgement

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adult Zuko, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Ambiguous Relationships, But Krampus exists, Canonical Alternate Universe, Gen, Krampus - Freeform, Monsters, Obsessive Zuko, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Touch-Starved Zuko (Avatar), could be Zuko/Krampus if you want, monster hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Zuko has spent decades planning this journey to seek out the creature from his childhood. Now is the moment of truth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Spook Me Ficathon 2020





	Judgement

Zuko shivered in the snow. As usual, he both planned too much and not enough. He'd been imagining this moment for years, decades even, but he'd not thought about the details. Finding the beasts lair, getting there, making sure he was in peak physical condition to take on whatever obstacles lay ahead; these things were obvious. He'd been meticulous in their plotting and execution, even in planning for contingencies, but this, the confrontation itself, maybe he just never dreamed he'd really get this far. 

He took a deep breath, convincing himself he was just mentally preparing, not hesitating. 

He marched forward. Stealth was not on his side. Zuko was a lone figured marching against the frozen wasteland, the wind carrying with it flurries of snow and ice, impeding his visibility. His clothing while thick and well layered to keep him from freezing to death, his fire-bending techniques would not be enough to keep him alive _here_ , restricted his movement greatly. 

This was the beast's home. Zuko had no advantage here. 

Zuko realized he saw horns in the distance. He'd been spotted. The beast stared at him. Zuko could barely make out the unmoving, hulking shape of the creature. It tilted its head. Zuko stopped moving. The beast started making its way towards him. Zuko took a deep breath. Fine, let Krampus come to him. 

It seemed with each step, Krampus was advancing faster. Zuko's heart sped up with it. 

In an eternity, yet no time at all, they were face to face. Krampus leaned down to be eye to eye with Zuko. They stared at each other, Zuko waiting to be judged. He involuntarily breathed in the great puffs of air Krampus breathed out. A great, clawed hand rose up. Zuko steeled himself, prepared for whatever Krampus deemed him worthy of, and only closed his eyes when the hand laid gently on his cheek.

Krampus' thumb stroked along Zuko's cheekbone, careful of his eye. Zuko leaned into the affection. Krampus let out a low, purr-like growl. It was comforting. 

Years ago, as a child, Krampus had deemed Zuko to be a good and spared him. Zuko had never forgotten. As an adult, the obsession to return to the creature who had been kind to him in his cursed existence was overwhelming. He would be found worthy or die. 

Zuko reached out to pet the arm comforting him, trying to telegraph his feelings, his intent. 

After a few moments, Krampus pulled back and turned, waiting for Zuko to follow. Zuko brightened and closed the distance between them. Krampus lead them back to his lair, careful to keep a pace Zuko could keep up with. 

Zuko was going home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be disturbing and I am ashamed of myself. Oh well, there is always a possible part two at Christmas time to fix it. 
> 
> Written for Spook Me for the prompt "Krampus."


End file.
